Ghosts of The Past
by Mike1
Summary: A crossover with Sixth Sense (movie) and Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (TV series). Cole Sear meets with Kwai Chang Caine. A ghost from Caine's past visits Cole. He goes with Malcolm to meet the Chinatown priest, to help her move on. Contains mild profa
1. Secret Past

Disclaimer: The Sixth Sense is owned by M. Night Shyamalan, Hollywood Pictures, and Spyglass Entertainment. Kung Fu: The Legend Continues is owned by Michael Sloan, Ed Spielman, and Warner Brpothers.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
9:35pm  
South Philadelphia  
  
Cole Sear had just returned home from a trip. His new friend, Malcolm Crowe, had assisted him in his 'gift'. Cole could see ghosts.. dead people who walk the earth, unseen by others. They, the Wanderers (as Crowe called them), remained in our world because there was unfinished business in their life. Whether they were abandoned, hurt, afflicted with disease, abused, or whatever. They all had one thing in common, though: they had all died in an accident or were murdered. Before, Cole was always afraid of them, fearful that they wish him harm. Dr. Crowe, the child psychologist, explained in the church that they just want help..and maybe if Cole helped them, they would leave. So far, it was working. He helped a girl named   
Kyra Collins, who died of a 'bed-ridden sickness' deliberately caused  
by the mother. He had given the father a videotape to the father, revealing the truth. The girl was then able to leave in peace. When Cole got back, Malcolm went home to his wife.  
  
The boy was in his room now, wearing Spiderman pj's, sitting under the red-blanket tent. He held a flashlight while reading a comic book.   
Suddenly, the room got cold. He shivered at the change in temperature, breathing out cold air, the vapor was visible..uh-oh. 'Someone' was here. He slowly opened the curtain of the tent, shaking in fear.  
  
No one was there.  
  
He ran out and turned around, when he saw it.  
  
Or rather, *her*. A young Chinese woman, wearing clothes similar to the 1940's era. She had a bleeding wound across her chest, possibly made by a blade.   
  
Cole approached her, trying not to show fear. "Excuse me. Is there  
something..you want to tell me? I'm Cole."  
  
The woman spoke, holding her wounded chest. "I am Su Ling. I was  
murdered..my child taken by my killers, Red Guard officers. I know who my murderer's *really* were. They were 'Tigers', part of an ancient sect. A cult based on causing destruction and suffering, hurting people different than them. Communist bastards!!"  
  
Afraid, he stepped back. "Please, don't hurt me. I'm American."   
  
She shook her head. "No, do not fear me. My husband taught me the  
value of life..peace and tranquility is our path. We must honor life. 'There is always another way', he always said."  
  
"Your husband?"  
  
"Yes..Matthew Caine. He was a priest."  
  
Cole walked up to her. "I think I can help. Maybe you need to find your lost love. Do you blame him for your death?"  
  
"No, though I feel his emotions when he has thoughts of me. He always thinks of me with great sorrow and turmoil. But he couldn't have saved me, he was in France during the Second World War. I don't hold him resposible, even though he carries the guilt."  
  
"Maybe you need to reassure him, Malcolm can find out where he lives-"  
  
"Sorry, I don't think it's possible now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"After years of wandering, listening to people's conversations..my Matthew died in the Himalaya Mountains, sometime during the 1950's."  
  
"What about his family? Maybe we should talk to them. Did he have any kids?"  
  
"I recall...yes! My son Damon was stolen and raised by these assassins. I wouldn't advise talking to him. But Matt had an older son. Kwai Chang. If he's still alive, he's about 50 and a priest like his father. He may have a son also."  
  
"Where would this 'Kwai Chang' be?"  
  
"Perhaps at a Shaolin temple."   
  
"Okay. Well, I can talk to Malcolm tomorrow. We'll try to help you."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you.." Then she disappeared.  
  
  
---The next day---   
  
1:49pm  
St. Anthony's Academy   
  
Cole sat at his desk, waiting for the time to go by. He looked at the clock. 1:53. Darn, time always seemed to go by slowest when you wait for it.  
  
The teacher, Stanley Cunningham, was standing near the blackboard. He was speaking about war history, China, and World War II. "So, Mao Zedong came to power in those days, forming the People's Republic of China in 1949. His agents, secret police known as the Red Guard fought to keep countrol of their country."  
  
Cole raised his hand. "Uh..Mr. Cunningham?"  
  
He pointed at the student. "Yes, Cole? You have a question?"   
  
Cole put his hand down and asked, "The Red Guard, were they like Nazis? Because that sounds like what secret police are like."  
  
"Yes, that's correct. Like the KGB. It was worse then, Communism was taking hold of the world. It wasn't a safe country to be in, almost as bad as the Soviet Uniuon, which we now call Russia."  
  
"I heard they stormed and raided villages, looking for illegal kids. Wasn't there a law about having a number of babies?"  
  
"Yes. Only one or two. This was to control overpopulation. The Great Wall kept the occupants tightly packed in there, no ream to leave."  
  
"I also heard that they don't like religion. They tried to destroy some temples."  
  
"Right! The Communists are atheists. They don't beleieve in religious issues. They didn't just persecute Christians, other religious followers were killed as well."  
  
"Yeah, but some temples survived, right? Their momks--who were butt-kicking kung fu masters--fled to safety, but not before many were executed."   
  
"Yes." Stanley stared at him with interest. How did he know so much? A boy his age didn't know as much in-depth detail as this. "How did you know all this, Cole? The library?"  
  
"No, uh..my grandma used to tell stories."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did anybody in China talk of these Commies, of them being in some old sect?"  
  
"Sect?"  
  
"Yeah. Like a cult. Someone told me they were Tigers. Maybe not a religious cult, but it could be about fighting. A karate cult or something."  
  
"Huh..no." He shook his head. "No, Cole, there's nothing like that. Who told you this story?"  
  
"No one, just someone I met."  
  
"Oh..oh, okay."  
  
Some of the students began to stare, Tommy in particular. The kid whispered, "Karate cult? What have you been smoking, Freak?"  
  
Cole whispered back, "Nothing. Just a friend, that's all."  
  
"Uh-huh..SURE."  
  
Cole didn't like ridicule, especially when no one believed him. They usually thought he was weird when he got like this. "Stop looking at me."  
  
Tommy laughed, "Fine, kid. Try not to cry." He turned back, facing the front.  
  
Then the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their stuff and left the room.   
  
Cole was last. As he got up, he saw Su Ling near his desk. He also noticed that the air wasn't cold now, which was a good sign. That meant she wasn't mad. "Oh, you're back."  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Did you learn anything?"  
  
He looked around, to see if it was safe to talk. It was; the other students left already and the teacher was preoccupied with erasing the blackboard. "Not yet, I think I'll meet Malcolm in the park. We talked about Communists in class today. I tried to ask about this Tiger-cult, but they don't know anything. Nobody does."  
  
  
"Very few do. It's very secret. I'd be careful if I were you, they don't like being advertised, and they usually kill anyone who exposes them."  
  
"Don't worry. No one believed it. I just said it was a tall tale or something."  
  
"Good. You're safe, then. What will you do now?"  
  
"I'm supposed to have another appointment with Dr. Crowe. He's a good doctor, he works with kids. He can help us. I'm going to ask him about the Caine family. Don't worry, he can't see you."  
  
"Very well. I will stay at your side."  
  
Cole got his stuff together, then they walked out of the room.  
  
  
4:30pm  
Hershey Park  
  
  
Cole was in the park, with Su Ling about several feet behind. After walking around for a bit, they found Malcolm, who was sitting on a bench.  
  
The psychologist looked up from his notes. "Hi, Cole. How are you?"   
The boy replied, "Okay, I guess. I've been thinking about what you said to me before, in the church.You said the ghosts knew I was ONE of the few people that can see them."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well..I'm curious. Are there others?"  
  
"Yes, it's possible. Maybe a few handgfuls out in the world."  
  
"Did you ever meet one, besides me?"   
  
Malcolm leaned back, trying to remember. "Well..besides Vincent Gray? No, but I believe I met one of their kids. This was when I was just starting out..I'd say nearly seventeem years ago. I counseled a young boy at this orphanage, in a small town called Braniff. This boy..   
Peter. He lost his mother at a young age and his father died in an explosion. His father was some kind of priest..mystical, very mysterious..what did they call it? Ah! Shaolin. They wear orange robes, shave their heads, meditate a lot. They live in these Oriental temples. He and Peter lived there, before it was destroyed by some crazy kung fu priest named Dao."  
  
Cole was listening attentively. "So, what happened to Peter?"   
  
"I heard he was adopted by a police captain, Paul Blaisdell. I don't know what happened after, I lost track. Anyway, Peter claimed that his father couldsee things, know things..kind of like you can. He had visions, premonitions, that kind of thing. I didn't really believe in that mystical stuff, until I met you. But even so, these people are unusual. They can probably see ghosts also..maybe their descendants have it, too. I think they either learn it or it's part of their nature. Or maybe they inherit the trait, I can't say for sure. Shamans, priests, mystics. I guess if his father had lived, Peter would have the gift also."   
  
"Well, that's a great story. Oh..I saw someone last night."   
"Who? A ghost?"  
  
"Su Ling. Yes. She was killed about fifty years ago, during the war. Her son was stolen, then they killed her. Ling's husband Matthew was away in France at the time."  
  
Malcolm paused. "So, what does she think of her husband?"  
  
"She doesn't blame him, but he still feels sorrowful, he's very grievous and regretful about her death. But she heard he had a son."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yes. Kwai Chang."  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised. "What? You mean..Kwai Chang Caine?"   
  
"Yeah, a priest lke Matthew."  
  
"Cole, I don't believe it. It's such an interesting coincidence!"   
  
"What is?"  
  
"That's Peter's father."  
  
Cole stared with amazement. "Wow. Do you know where Peter is now?"  
  
"I think so. I heard his name in the news several times. He stopped a robbery at a nightclub. He's a police detective in Metro, near Chinatown. I think he works out of the 101st Precinct." He nodded, remembering the details. "Yes, that's it. Blaisdell retired, spo they have a new captain..Karen Simms. From what I heard, Peter is a real hot-shot cop. A bit of a media hero."  
  
"Great. I think we can help Miss Ling. We should go to Chinatown to find Peter. And tell him there is no need for regret, so that she can move on."  
  
"That's exactly what I was going to suggest. Let's go get a bus ticket..." 


	2. "Come to Chinatown..."

-------------Two Days Later-------------  
  
2:37pm  
101st Precinct   
  
Cole and Malcolm stood at the entrance. Malcolm said, "I'll wait here for you."  
  
Cole nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Detective Peter Caine sat at his desk, writing a report.  
  
Desk Sgt. Broderick hollered to him. "Hey, Pete! Someone's here to see you."  
  
Peter asked, "Yeah, who?"  
  
A small boy walked up to him. He's wearing a white shirt with a blue tie, and a red 'oxford' jacket. He carried a knapsack over his shoulder. He had a white streak in his hair.  
  
Peter asked, "And who are you?"  
  
The boy replied, "Cole Sear. Can we talk in private? It's personal."  
  
Peter shrugged. "Don't worry, nothing's too personal here."  
  
"It's about your grandmother. I saw her."  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"-Su Ling."  
  
"But she's DEAD."  
  
"Exactly."   
  
Peter looked at him, sizing him up. "O-kayyy...." He got up and gently grabbed his arm. "Come with me, please." Peter led him to a hallway. He said in a serious tone, "Look, kid..I don't know what you want. Death is NOTHING to joke about! I'm very busy today, I'm up to my ass in paperwork. So why don't you tell me what you really want?"   
  
"Sir, I AM serious. You may not believe it, but I see ghosts."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ghosts? Caine can see apparitions sometimes. Maybe this kid had a point. He decided to hear him out. "Well...maybe it's not that hard to believe. My father can see things, too."  
  
"But..Malcolm said he died in the temple-"  
  
"I thought he did, but we found each other after 15 years. Wait, that name, Malcolm. Is it..Malcolm Crowe?"  
  
"Yes. He's some kind of doctor."  
  
"Right, a child psychologist..you know him personally?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow. I remember him from the Braniff orphanage. He really helped me figure things out..life, where I was going, choices..haven't heard his name in a while."  
  
"So, what I said before..I was serious. I saw Su Ling. She's still here because she was killed by assassins..some group of cult members, who were also Communist. Do you know about any secret sect they were  
in?"  
  
"Yes, Sing Wah. They're our mortal enemies."  
  
"Who? Sing Wah..Cole said something about Ling's killers. Is it them?"  
  
"Sing Wah? Yes."  
  
Cole said, "From what I've heard Su Ling say about them, they're very mean."  
  
Peter said, "'Mean' isn't an accurate description. They..well, I'll just say their as old as Shaolin, they kill by ripping people's throats out, and you  
never want to meet them."   
  
"Oh. Well, Ling said she could move on if she met Matthew again, but he died-"  
  
"-in the Himalayas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, he's alive. His and my father's deaths are exagerrated. We saw him last year in the St. Adele village, in France."  
  
"She wanted to see him one more time."  
  
"Maybe she can. Come with me, I'll take you and Malcolm to my father's shop."  
  
Cole and Peter were now outside. Peter saw Malcolm standing by the doors. "Malcolm Crowe?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes. Are you..Peter?"  
  
Peter shook his hand. "Yes."  
  
Malcolm smiled. "Well, you seem to have done well. I hear you're a detective?"  
  
"Yes, I also met my father again. We each thought the other had perished in the temple fire.."  
  
"Yes, you mentioned that in our meetings before. Who did you say did it?"  
  
"Oh, a renegade Shaolin priest, Master Dao...Tan..he became a powerful crimelord in Chinatown, after he bombed our temple."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He fought my father in a Shaolin combat-ritual, to the death. Tan lost."  
  
"I see. Well, I hope Cole never meets him."  
  
"I don't think that'll happen, his evil was vanquished when he was defeated. Say, did anyone ever tell you that you look like that action-movie actor? I think it was in 'Last Boy Scout' or the 'Die Hard'   
series."  
  
Crowe laughed. "Sure, I hear it all the time."  
  
"Well, I'll take you to meet my father now."   
  
********************************************************  
  
Peter was driving in his blue Stealth.  
  
Malcolm sat next to him, on the passenger side. Cole was in the back seat. Malcolm asked, "So, Peter..how did you meet your father again, after all these years? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
Peter answered, "No problem. I met him two years ago. Actually, it was by accident. I was working undercover as a hitman for Tan. He was like a phantom, he had connections everywhere, he had a lot of power over over Chinatown. The entire community was in fear. No one could make a case against him."  
  
"Did your undercover operation work out?"  
  
"Not really. He had an informant. Marilyn Blake, one of the Mayor's aides from City Hall. She squealed on me. Well, Tan tried to have the Ancient killed--you'll see him later--by bombing his shop. My father saved him, they were holed up in a hospital. I recognized the 'mysterious stranger' as my father. We teamed up and fought against Tan, when he failed to have the  
Mayor assassinated. But he fled to another city."  
  
"Then he came back? Is that when he fought Caine in that ritual?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How's the reunion going with your father?"  
  
"It's..alright. I'm still learning. Sometimes, I don't understand him. Well, there's a few things that he does, things that can't be explained, that defy the  
laws of nature-"  
  
Cole interrupted, "Like seeing ghosts?"  
  
Peter laughed, "Yeah, like that. Anyway, you learn not to ask 'why', you just get used to it after awhile. But if I could choose one person on this  
planet that I'd feel safest with on a stakeout, it's *him*."  
  
Cole said, "So he's a, uh..Shaolin priest? I heard about those people in kung fu magazines."  
  
"Yeah. Even better. He's a Shambhala Master."  
  
Malcolm looked over at him. "Huh? What's a Shambhala Master?"  
  
Peter answered, "Well, it's a long story. Okay.. there's this legend about a place in the mountains of Tibet. A kingdom on the top of the world, in the  
clouds."  
  
Malcolm gasped in recognition. "Right, Shambhala. I've heard references to it from the cultures of Asian beliefs. I think I saw something about it on Discovery Channel. It's supposed to be a place of light and peace? Kind of like Heaven for Oriental mystics. But I heard it was just a legend. A myth."  
  
Peter said, "I used to think that. Until I went there myself. My father was summoned by their monks to fight a great evil. Since he won, he was promoted to Shambhala Master. Now, his skills and mystical powers  
are increased."  
  
Malcolm appeared to understand. "Oh. I see."  
  
Cole asked Peter, "Do you two fight bad guys all the time? I mean, your dad's a kung fu master. I bet he knows how to kick anyone's butt."  
  
Peter replied, "Yes, he can. But kung-fu isn't all about fighting. We CAN fight, we usually prefer not to. We use it only to help people. But to answer your question: No, we don't fight *all* the time--well, okay, most of the time. For example, we had to wipe the floor with a Chi'Ru Master. Shadow Assassin. They're known for killing people with their thoughts."  
  
Cole said, "What? Their *thoughts*? They sound scary."  
  
Peter nodded. "Hell, yeah. You have no idea *how* scary. They are like smoke and shadows. No one can defend against them, if you fight them..you die. Unless you're a Shaolin priest like my father."  
  
Malcolm said, "Well, death is often a serious subject. People who do the killing..they used to have a conscience, but it was somehow buried into their  
subconscious. Maybe that's what happened to Damon."  
  
Peter said, "Yes, maybe. Death is always a part of life. Like pain. I mean, I'm a cop. I see it every day. On the streets. In people's homes. Wait..   
Malcolm? I read in the paper that someone broke into a home of a famous psychiatrist, someone who won an award from the Mayor. Was that you?"  
  
Malcolm grimaced. "Yes. My house. A former patient broke in, shot me. Then himself. I'll *always* remember. I failed him."  
  
Peter suddenly felt a chill in the car. He turned the heater on. Even though he turned it up higher, it was still cold. He mumbled, "Damn. Why is it so cold in here all of a sudden? It's almost June..oh, well." He said to Malcolm, "I'm sure you did all you could. Maybe if you help a patient like him, he'll move on to his afterlife also."   
  
Malcolm sighed, thinking of Cole. "Yes, you could be right."  
  
Peter didn't feel the cold air anymore. He switched the heater off. He looked ahead at the high-level brick building. "Okay, guys, we're here. Let's see if he's home." He pulled into the lot and turned off the  
ignition.   
  
3:05pm  
Caine's Apothecary  
  
Caine and Lo Si were mixing herbs. Then, they heard footsteps from the corridor outside.   
  
A familiar voice asked, "Pop? Are you here.."  
  
Caine answered, "Yes, my son."  
  
Peter entered with Malcolm and Cole. "These are two friends of mine. Malcolm Crowe is a counselor for children.."  
  
Caine bowed. "Ah..Dr. Crowe. Peter told me of you. I thank you for helping him on his path.."  
  
Malcolm bowed in return.   
  
Peter gestured at Cole. "This is Cole. He's..well, special. He can..well, you may believe it, he..can-"  
  
Caine looked at Cole, making eye contact. "Yes, Peter, I know. He has the ability to see what others cannot. His spirit soars above normal planes. Cole, you sense the presence of the deceased..and you are here on a mission to help one of them."  
  
Cole looked at Malcolm in curious amazement. "How did.."  
  
Peter shook his head. "Don't ask. Look, you get used to it after awhile; it's a Shaolin thing. And Caine's friend here is a priest also--er, I mean, a Shambhala Master, like my dad. His name is Lo Si. But everyone in the Chinese community calls him The Ancient."  
  
Lo Si bowed cheerfully. "I, uh..perhaps because I am..so old?"  
  
Cole said to Caine, "Su Ling talked to me. She wants to see Matthew."  
  
Caine gasped. "Ahh..yes. She was murdered by Sing Wah. My father could not save her."  
  
Lo Si said to Cole, "So..we must help you to reunite with Matthew Caine. That she may..move on. And go to her eternal destiny, into the Oneness, the..Great Beyond. To be at one with the Tao."  
  
Cole answered, "Yes. Whenever I help these ghosts, they go away. I think they go to the Other Side. To wherever that destination is."  
  
Peter interjected, "At least they aren't caught in between worlds."  
  
Cole was confused. "Huh? What do you mean by 'between worlds'?"  
  
Peter said, "It's a realm between life and death, somewhere in the middle."   
  
Lo Si explained, "Yes. The Bardo. It is a twilight world, a place where lost souls, those that were abandoned or just simply lost...they go there, until  
they are pulled into Eternal Darkness, to the Void."  
  
Peter said, "Yeah, it looks like a bar. A nightclub. Not a good place to be, that I know from experience. So does my father. Okay, Pop. Are we ready to meet my grandfather?"  
  
Caine said, "Yes, my son. We must go now."   
  
Malcolm didn't know how they would do this. "But Mr. Caine, we got a little problem. France is a long way from here. I don't think we have enough money to get on an airline flight. The only way I know of is by ship, but that's even more expensive. Besides, it's Saturday. Cole has to be back in school on Monday morning. It'll take a few DAYS to reach Matt, if not  
a *week*."  
  
Caine smiled. "Perhaps not." He opened his sack, took out a book, laying it on the counter.   
  
Malcolm took a closer look at it. It was thin. On the cover was a yellow circle surrounded by rays of sunlight. "What is that?"  
  
Caine answered, "The Book of Shambhala. It can take us... where we need to go." He opened it and the pages glowed with an intense white light, brightening the room. "I call upon my brethren in Shambhala..grant me  
passage to St. Adele in France, to the location of my father, Matthew Caine. Myself, my son, Lo Si, and two dear friends. Malcolm Crowe and Cole Sear..this I ask in humility, aid us in our quest.." The light had expanded, surrounding them..they all quickly disappeared, going into the book. The light was gone and the book closed.  



	3. Together Again

3:15pm   
St. Adele, France  
  
There was a flash of light. They appeared in the rectory of a church. Then, the light dissolved, fading away.  
  
An old man turned to face the visitors. He looked exactly like Caine, only he's about 25 years older, wore glasses, and walked with a cane.   
  
Caine said, "Father, I bring news. Su Ling wishes to speak with you." He waved his hand and Su Ling materialized.  
  
Of course, she was there the whole time. The Shaolin had merely lifted the veil of consciousness, allowing everyone to see Ling's spirit-form.   
  
Matthew sighed. "My love..at last, I can speak with you. I am so sorry for your death. If I hadn't been at war..had stayed in China.."  
  
Su Ling walked up to him, put a finger to his lips. "Shhh..I forgive you, Matthew. I realized you had no control over the circumstances. I needed to speak with you, for reassurance."  
  
"I thank you, Su Ling." He embraced her. "The memory of your death will always be with me..but now, I believe I will come to terms with it. With my sorrow, grief..there is no return from it. Experiences in one's life will always leave a mark on one's soul. Your unjust murder at the hands of the Tiger.. Sing Wah..and the brainwashing of Damon will remain in my soul. However, ONE thing will always be stronger..your love for me."  
  
Su Ling stepped back and bowed. "Thank you, Matthew. You have healed my chi with your sincere words..and I feel your love also. I believe I can take it with me to my next life, as I accept Oneness with the Tao. I thank you, my love. But know this: a part of of me will always be in your heart, Matthew Caine, as you are in mine. Our love was a bond that could never be broken, even in death."  
  
She turned to Caine. "And you, my son, Kwai Chang Caine..you have a great gift..you help others. A priest like your father and his father, the Shaolin tradition. Continue to honor your path, my son, and you will not fail. Always seek truth and light."   
  
She looked at Peter now. "Peter, you protect people..I am proud of you both, Peter..there is nothing you have done or will do, that could ever disappoint your father. One day, you will realize your destiny when you are confronted by it. Farewell." She did the Shaolin salute.  
  
Caine and Peter returned the gesture.   
  
Su Ling loooked down at her chest..the wound was gone. No sign of death, the pain was no more. "Yes, I feel complete now. Thank you for helping me Cole. My work on this earth is finished.." She then disappeared in a flash of light, smiling as she went.   
  
Malcolm blinked, shaking his head. He was unsure of what to beleive now, yet very amazed at what he just saw. Then he wiped his eyes. Looking at the others, he said with a slight chuckle, "That..that was..wow. Simply unbelievable."   
  
---------One Hour Later----------  
---Chinatown---  
  
  
Caine and Peter were in the apothecary shop.  
  
Malcolm and Cole got up out of their chairs, ready to go back home.   
  
Caine approached Cole. "Young man..you have a great gift..you may think some ghosts are angry..but do not fear them. Their chi must be restored.. you do that by helping them, by healing their fragmented souls. If you ever doubt, then simply rely on the inerrant goodness within. That is..your Path."  
  
Cole nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll remember that. Thanks, Caine."  
  
Malcolm shook the priest's hand. "Thank you, Master Caine. You've really helped us. Now, I can't explain all that stuff Peter told me. Shadow Assassins, other dimensions, even about that magic book you used, or  
Shambhala Masters--I don't even really know what that is, let alone how to explain it to my wife--hell, I experienced it! That light, going to and from France in a half hour..and I *still* find it unbelievable. But it happened, I can't deny *that*. My point is this: I know that you're good at helping people. Keep up the good work." He gestured with the Salute..  
  
Caine returned it, as did Peter.  
  
Then, Cole and Malcolm left the room, to go back to Philadelphia.  
  
Several minutes passed. Finally, Caine says, "My son, something..troubles you?"  
  
Peter answered, "Yeah...it does. It..well, it's about Malcolm."  
  
Caine sort of knew what he was going to say. "Yes?"  
  
"Something is strange about him. When we shook hands, he felt hard. And when I drove him over here in my car, it was freezing. And I had the heater on full-blast! But that's not what's weird. It got cold only after we talked about the break-in at his house, the gun going off. As soon as we changed the subject, the temperature was normal again. I don't understand it."  
  
Caine nodded. "Ahh..yes. I know the reason for this."  
  
"Okay. What is it?"  
  
"He is a ghost also."  
  
He almost choked with surprise. "What?! A ghost?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, come on, Pop..a *ghost*?"  
  
"Peter..ghosts sometimes appear as living people."  
  
"You could be right. It would certainly explain a few things that happened. Now, YOU can see things..like the boy can. He could be a Shaolin someday, but that's beside the point. But I could..SEE Malcolm! A GHOST, and I could still *see* him!!"  
  
"Of course..you are Shaolin."  
  
"Okay. Well, I guess I got nothing to worry about. But does Malcolm know he's dead?"  
  
"No..he does not."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"Because it would not help his situation with his wife. He needed to confront his destiny on his own, without my interference and influence. But he WILL find out soon."  
  
"Does Cole know?"  
  
"Yes. He knows..but he will not tell him directly. He also feels as I do, that Dr. Crowe must find his Path on his own."  
  
Peter shrugged in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It would be more rewarding for Malcolm to learn it personally. But that kid, Cole..I got a strange feeling that we may run into him again."  
  
"Hmmm...perhaps."   
  
THE END   
(for now) 


End file.
